


So Beautiful

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [325]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, bottom reader, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you please do a dean/male reader with top!dean? I never seen to find enough male reader fics. Thank you so much</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Beautiful

Dean grins as he strips you down, eyeing your already half hard cock.

“Already gettin’ aroused, huh?” Dean chuckles, stripping out of his own clothing. He wraps a hand around your cock, and you groan, as he starts stroking slowly, switching from thumbing the sensitive underside to thumbing right over your slit.

Your hips start pumping, fucking yourself in Dean’s fist, and you moan.

You can feel Dean’s other hand, trailing feather-light against your balls.

“Oh, fuck….” You groan, eyes shutting, and you know that you’re growing harder with every touch that Dean gives.

You hear Dean laugh and suddenly his tongue is lapping against your cockhead, tasting and licking the pre-come that is starting to bead up.

“ _Fuck!_ ” You hiss out, hips jerking upwards and cockhead going into Dean’s mouth.

Dean sucks and you groan, opening your eyes and looking down at Dean sucking your cock, licking and still stroking what wasn’t in his mouth.

His free hand trails down past your balls, down to your ass, and his fingers slip past the crack, brushing softly against your hole.

You whimper with need, and Dean leaves your body, reaching over and taking a small bottle of lube, coating a few fingers in it.

You spread your legs and lift them up, holding onto them so Dean has access, and you feel Dean’s cold, lubed fingers at your hole, one pressing in, and you moan at the slight burn that it brings, feeling Dean’s finger wriggling inside.

His other hand goes back to slowly stroking your cock, and Dean leans, pressing a kiss to your lips.

Dean swallows the moans that you make, and you feel when another finger is added, wiggling around as they thrust.

You cry out sharply when Dean finds your prostate, and he grins, pulling his face away from you, watching your expression, as you moan, hands almost losing their grasp on your legs.

“Dean, fuck…” You groan.

“I will. Just got to get you all opened up for my cock.” Dean murmured.

You whimper, biting down on your lip as you feel Dean’s fingers brush against your prostate on every other thrust.

“ _D-eee-an_.” You moan loudly as he pushes in another finger and they start thrusting a little faster, lingering a little longer on your prostate.

“I’m gonna get there. Promise.” Dean grunted as he stretched his fingers.

Dean pulls his hand away from your cock, and his fingers slide away from your fluttering hole, and you watch with lust-filled eyes as Dean lubes his cock, hand working over the hard member slowly.

Dean presses it to your hole and he thrusts in with one smooth thrust, grunting as you give a soft clench around his cock.

“Tryin’ to make me come already?” Dean grinned as he started to fuck you. He gave deep, slow thrusts, that ran right over your prostate, making you see stars with each thrust, and seeming to set each nerve you had ablaze with pure white pleasure.

Dean’s hand wrapped back around your cock, going in tie with each thrust he gave, and you grip your legs to keep them up in the air, knuckles going white with your grip.

“Dean…oh, god, Dean….” You moan, your cock leaking pre-come. You start clenching around Dean, and you whimper, growing closer and closer to your orgasm.

You can hear Dean grunting, with each rock of his hips, and your eyes close, mouth open in pleasure, soft, needy, noises escaping.

“Come on. Come for me. Come. Come.” Dean whispers, thumb brushing over your slit, cock nailing your prostate, and you arch, coming with a silent scream, clenching around Dean, feeling him come in you.

Dean pulls out when the two of you come down from your highs, and he helps place your legs down on the bed, giving soft kisses against your shoulders and chest.

“Beautiful.” Dean murmurs into your skin. “So beautiful.”


End file.
